The Frozen Sun
by curiosityiskey
Summary: Everyone thought there'll be peace after Percy defeated Kronos and saved the world, but Kronos had influenced a whole new rebellion, and now a new batch of demigods will need to stop them.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey, thanks for reading my fanfiction. This fanfic is based on the point of view of an original character. Influenced by the PJO books, I've been writing this for a while, and I thought I'd upload it here, just to see the reviews and what people think of the story. Constructive criticism is always welcomed! That's what's gonna help me, actually. Here's chapter one for now, tell me what you think!

Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO books, ideas, or any of the characters in it throughout the story, nor will I never, except for the original ones I've created.

Chapter 1: 104 year old stalkers.

I'm not normal.

I have no idea why I'm writing all this here for you to read, Percy told me I should because he did too. Something about warning demigods to come forth earlier when they realize something's up. So, blah blah blah, if you see yourself here, please contact your friendly neighborhood satyr to escort you to camp.

I'm a fifteen-year-old girl who lives in a small town in Austin, Texas. Things have been pretty strange in my life, like scary, strange. Every single day started as the same, get up, get ready, breakfast, and then school.

I go to a private school called Gritchet Dale. The school was the strictest one in town, uniforms and everything, which did not help at all. I'm a kid with problems, you might say. I was diagnosed with ADHD and dyslexia since forever. Every time I tried to read off a page, they start swirling into unrecognizable words, like alphabet soup. Though I still can't make up why people would decide to put letters into canned soup. I never concentrate in class, no matter how hard I try, I find my mind wandering to another subject. My grades don't even get me started.

Anyways, people here in Gritchet Dale are all rich and snobby. Girls carried the most expensive purses to school and the boys wore the best watches ever. As far as I know, I was the only one with learning problems, which automatically made me an outcast and unlikable. I swear, even the teachers hate me. The only friend who stuck with me is my best friend Tyler, maybe because he's considered an outcast like me. He had to walk on crutches because of some disease he has on his upper thighs, he never really told me the whole story, but I'm still grateful that he would still talk to me.

The whole thing started on a Friday. I wouldn't go into details and describe my whole day of happenings, because, well, nothing much was happening that day. No one really bothered to call me bad names or trip me over at the hallway, which I found extremely weird, yet grateful. I thought I'd finally have a break that day, some peace and quiet, just go to school, fail, and go back home. Rinse and repeat.

Boy was I wrong.

"That new janitor's really something, isn't he?" I said with a snicker, while walking down to the cafeteria with Tyler. "I mean, look at his face. He's just so…Old. Poor guy."

"Wha? Who?"

I pointed slightly to the new janitor on the job. He seems to be doing the same thing over and over for the rest of the day, mopping everything he sees, then mopping it an extra time to make sure it's clean enough for him to mop again.

Tyler stopped in his tracks, staring at the old man. "Tyler, you okay?" but he just froze there, squinting at the mop, like he just saw Paris Hilton walk down somewhere other than Beverly Hills and Lady Gaga wearing sweatpants. "Ty, hellooooo?" I waved my hand in front of his face.

"Oh, what? Sorry. I was…thinking."

"You were staring at that janitor."

"No, I wasn't."

"Yes, you were." I looked back to the old janitor, and the weirdest thing was, he was staring back at Tyler. Wait, no, not Tyler…He's staring at…

"Please tell me he's not staring at you."

"I think he is, Ty. Huh. Creepy." But after a few seconds of intense staring, I realize it was more than creepy. For a second there, I thought he was smiling at me, he bared his teeth that looked like fangs and made a horrible sound, something that sounded like a trumpet.

"We have to go now." Tyler grabbed my arm and continued pulling me to the cafeteria. "What? Why?"

"Cause I'm hungry now catch up!"

I didn't know why Tyler was so eager to get food, but I didn't argue. We sat on the same table. I devoured my macaroni and cheese while he kept looking around for something, or someone. He still had that shocked and scared expression on his face, as if someone's gonna jump out and pull his pants down. "Ty, are you sure you're alright? Is there something in your mac and cheese or…?"

"No, no. I'm fine."

"You don't look very well, though. Well, I'm gonna go get my books at my locker. You wait here, I'll be back in a gif." I left before he could say anything, but his expression was complete and utter fear. I walked out the cafeteria and through the hallway, my school shoes clicking against the floor, every step echoed. I've never seen the hallway so quiet before, usually people were walking up and down it, gossiping and talking about where their families are taking them once summer comes. But this time, nothing.

Trumpets.

I heard sound of trumpets coming from behind me. First I thought it was our school matching band, reading to blast a wave of horribly played, so called music, behind me. But when I turned around, all I saw was the not-so-friendly ol' janitor, holding his mop and mopping in the middle of the hallway. He was giving me that stare again, a stare that almost said, "Die, you kids messing up my school! I'm going to mop up your face."

"Um, hey?" I said with a small wave, "Uh…Sorry bout the kids throwing trash on the ground, I guess. Must be hard being a janitor, huh?"

"He will rise." He said, no, more like growled at me. I stared at him, making sure he was talking to me. "Excuse me?"

"HE WILL RISE!" He roared. His body started morphing itself into something else, something much scarier than a seventy-year-old grumpy janitor with no life. His body grew shorter and larger, a tail sprouted from his butt, his hair grew longer and his face started growing a beard. He bared his fangs at me and made the signature trumpet sound he made before. It took me a second to register the fact that he was then half lion, half man, and had a messed up beard.

"Cool…Costume…"

"DIE." He pouched at me, his sharp fangs bearing and his claws out. I did the natural thing any girl facing a surreal monster would do, I screamed and made a run for it. But he was fast, waaaaay fast. He started chasing me down the hallway and my extremely heavy and unnecessary school shoes.

"DUDE, I KNOW YOU'RE A PRESSURED CITIZEN AND ALL BUT SERIOUSLY!" I tripped and crawled back up again, the…whatever that was called, still chasing me. Before I could do anything, he leaped at me and pinned me to the ground. I screamed and he roared, sending spit all over my face. I tried kicking at his stomach, but it was too strong.

"Guy, you need to brush and shave. Seriously."

"ROOOAAARRRRR."

I guess that meant "Shut up and let me kill you in peace!" in lion. "Okay, I'm gonna die. I guess I lived a pretty good life…No I haven't!"

The monster raised it paw, claws glittering under the light. I thought that was it, how I was gonna die, in the most boring school in the state, being killed by this maybe imaginary lion thing, I doubt anyone would even believe me.

I can imagine the conversation between my grandparents and their Bingo buddies right now.

"I'm sorry for your loss. How did she die?"

"Well, sniff, she was at school and attacked by this man-lion-hybrid. Sad way to go…"

"YO MANTICORE!" I heard someone yell behind us, before a chunk of beef lasagna hit the, apparently called Manticore's head. "TIME FOR LUNCH." More food started flying our way, an apple hitting me on the way. The Manticore growled and released me, turning back to find his next prey. He made that trumpet sound again, which I think it meant "I DON'T DO BEEF. DIE!" before running to the end of the hallway.

I looked around, I knew that the monster was gonna come back for me sooner or later, then it'll start killing everyone in school, and everyone would probably blame me, even if I'm dead. As much as I hate them, I can't let anyone hurt innocent people.

But all I saw was a mop, snapped in two.

…Which was pretty pointy if you ask me.

I knew what I'm about to do might just kill me, probably painfully. I grabbed the mop and started running towards the Manicore, aiming for it's back. "IT'S PEOPLE LIKE YOU THAT RUIN THE AMERICAN ECONOMY." I jumped on his back, surprising the animal before it started running around, whipping me back and forth. But I held on to his main for dear life.

I screamed before I got the nerve to stab the Manicore with the pointy mop, right in it's back. The monster roared angrily, before giving me the most evil glare, and exploded into a pile of sand.

Sand.

"…What just happened." I said to myself before running back to the cafeteria. "TYLERRR!" I screamed, bursting into the cafeteria, ignoring everyone that's staring at me. "THE JANITOR. MONSTER. LION. I NEARLY DIED." I explained the whole situation while panting, "DID YOU JUST SAVE MY LIFE BY THROWING FOOD AT THE DUDE?"

"I think you're a bit too stressed out…"

"I'm serious! The janitor just turned into this hybrid and tried ripping my head off!"

"Well, where is it now?"

"He turned into a pile of sand cause I stabbed him."

"Sand. Really."

"Yes!"

"Look." Tyler sighed, "I think we'd all notice if some evil janitor became a Manicore and started attacking everything he sees, dontcha think?"

"But I seriously just…" I paused, noticing the mistake Tyler just made, "How do you know it was a Manicore?"

He tensed up, knowing that he made a big mistake as well. "Well, uh…" He choked up, trying to think of an excuse. I knew it. "You were the person who chunked the lasagna! I knew it was you!"

"No!" he yelled, "I mean, you said it was a lion hybrid. Manicore are lion hybrids. So I just assumed…"

"Ugh, you still don't believe me!" I screamed at him, taking everyone's attention. "Why would I look like this if nothing happened?" I pointed to my dirty uniform and arms with claw marks. "Just…Forget it. I don't know. See you in Science." I said before storming out of the place. I know, it's mean, but that really happened, I nearly died, and Tyler knew something was wrong before the whole thing even happened; yet he's denying it now.

Things just get weirder and weirder everyday. That was just the beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hi, again. Thanks for continue reading. The last chapter wasn't so popular, was it? Well, at least I got a review. Thanks to whoever wrote it, by the way. It encouraged me to upload the next chapter. Which is this one. Huzzah!

Disclaimer: I don't own Perseus Jackson or anything else yadayadayada let just get to it shall we?

Chapter 2: When chickens attack

"Gram, I'm back" I yelled through the house as I threw my backpack on the couch after a long and hard day of school. I stopped and squinted as I read the pile of newspaper lying around the kitchen counter. The words seemed to float around the page and twist into alphabet soup as I tried reading the words properly. My dyslexia and ADHD were getting worse and I could feel it.

I live with my grandparents in a small house, not far from my school. They've raised me since I was a little baby, since my mother was a irresponsible nobody. Ever since my dad left, my mom was a wreck. She'd go out every single night to bars and meet guys. I forgot how many boyfriends she'd had since I was born, but currently, she's living with a guy named Jerry at downtown LA, raising their new family, with a new baby, my half brother Carter, not event thinking of coming back to check on me.

I have no mom.

But my grandparents were the nicest people ever. At least, to me they are. My grandma is always the listener; I can always come back home and rant to her about my problems at school. My granddad is the most hardworking person I know. He's turning seventy this year, but is still working in an old guitar store. It doesn't earn much, but it puts something on the table, and that's enough for me.

"Gramma? What's for dinner?" I said as I continued making my way around the house. Things seemed strange, or stranger, you might say. The air seemed cold and tingled against my skin. Something somewhere was out of place. "Gram?" I said for the last time as I peeked inside my grandparents' room. She was there, but not how I expected she would be. And by that, I mean tied up in a chair and gaged with one of gramp's socks.

"Gramma!" I yelped and ran inside the room, urging to untie her. She yelled, trying to tell me something but the sock in her mouth muffled her voice. "Oh my God what happened?" I tried untying the knot, but boy was it tight. I continued tugging on the rope before my grandmother let out a terrified muffled scream. "What…" I mumbled. I turned around and there it was, a scary scarecrow bird chicken lady hybrid, if you could describe her like that. Her eyes were a bright gold color and she had a body of a giant chicken. She had a face of a woman, but her skin was crinkled and old. She had a beak instead of a mouth.

In short, she was beyond creepy.

"SQUAK!" she cried and I screamed back as she launched herself towards me. I ran and pushed my grandma aside before I ducked another attack. I had no idea what was happening or why it was happening to me either. The creepy lady was flying around the room, squawking and basically trying to eat me. I screamed again. I spotted an ancient sword that my grandfather collected and on display on the wall, and thanks to my supreme impulsiveness I decided to grab it and started waving it around like a crazy person. The sword hit the bird on the head but it didn't seem to harm it at all, she just stopped and started at me in shock, then started screaming and trying to kill me again.

".ME." I unshielded the sword, revealing a shiny silver blade that seemed newer than it should be. I began swinging it around again, and all I thought back then was "Try not to die, even if I know you will."

I closed my eyes and prepared myself for a painful death, continuing to swipe the blade from side to side.

"SQUAAAK! POOF."

I stood still with my eyes still closed shut. Everything seemed to quiet down. No more screaming or screeching, all I could hear was my own panting as a bead of sweat rolled down my forehead. I opened my eyes and all I saw was a pile of sand at my feet. Did I just incinerate the monster?

"That was wicked." A familiar voice said to me. I looked at the doorway and saw my best friend, Tyler, standing there holding a stick, with his…Pants off? Did I mention that he had hooves and extraordinary hairy legs and…What?

"Tyler!" I yelled, "What in the name of…Why did it…What just…Your feet. YOUR FEET!"

"I have to explain later, but they're on to you." He ran inside and started to untie my grandmother, taking the sock out of her mouth.

"Oh dear. Oh dear what is happening?" my Grammy said in shock. I stood there, staring at them both. "You guys okay?" Tyler asked.

"Oh yeah. I'm awesome. Great. Splended. I just had a bird thing tie up my grandmother and try to eat me and apparently it's gone all the sudden and now there's sand on the floor and gramps is gonna kill me!" I panicked as I paced around the room.

"You extinguished it, silly. With the sword. Lucky hit though, I doubt you'll be as lucky as last time." Tyler answered as he finally untied the knot.

"Wait…So that monster I 'extinguished' earlier today…"

"Yeah, about that…"

"I was right!" I yelled, and I admit, I was smiling too. What can I say?

I like being right.

"The monster did exist! And you did help me defeat it and I'm not a crazy person!"

"Yeah, right, not crazy. Not at all."

"Tyler, you are a terrible liar."

"Andrea, I think it's time." He said, ignoring my pride. My grandmother nodded at him and gave me a hug. "I knew this day is gonna come somehow." She mumbled.

"What are you guys talking about?" I yelled in frustration, "And why are you half…Half…"

"Goat." He finished his sentence for me, "I'm half goat."

"But I thought.."

"I had walking problems? Aha, no. I'm a satyr, and your protector. And as your protector I have to protect you. Which means that we need to scram. Now." I looked at him, confused and angry and mad and frustrated all at the same time. Tyler stared at me and sighed, as if the whole thing was obvious.

"Me saaaatyr. Me protect you. Bring you to safe place. Now." he explained to me like I was a idiot, I flicked him on the forehead. Grammy handed Tyler something that seemed like plane tickets, "I kept them for emergency." She added.

"You can return those." Tyler said, "No planes for us. But we are travelling by air. Girl, get packing." He said as he hurried me out of the room. I had no choice but to go into my room and throw everything I had into an empty pack. I stopped and stared at the stretchy bracelet next to my laptop. It had a tiny clear crystal charm on it that reflected the sunlight around my room. I hesitated about picking it up, but at last I did. Gramps told me that it was the last thing my dad gave me before he left to wherever he needed to go. A lie, probably. My dad left us. He didn't want anything to do with us. That's why he never called, wrote a letter or an email, nothing. I went out and Tyler pulled be across the living room, as if he was eager to get out of the house as soon as possible. "This is just the beginning…There are much more monsters out there. Much more vicious than the Harpies…" he mumbled.

"What are you talking about!" I said before grandma threw herself at me as if she was going to cry. "Please be careful darling. And call if you can, okay?"

"Uhm…I will." I said, even though I was completely sure that I was going to come back sooner or later, hoping that this was just some road trip or camp from school.

We rushed down the stairs of the building of my apartment, Tyler still not wearing any pants. He ignored the staring people that had to look twice to make sure that they're not hallucinating.

Yeah, a random black kid whose half goat and a blonde girl running down a building in the middle of Austin, Texas. Nope, you're awake!

We immediately climbed on a carriage afterwards. Yes, a carriage. People didn't seem to notice the giant golden carriage in the middle of the road at all. Strange. In our town, you mostly see pick up trucks or worn out cars, people around stare at expensive cars, nevertheless a gold carriage. "Got her." I heard Tyler said while panting.

"Finally. I thought we needed to go up and get you guys!"

"Be nice, Grover."

"I am nice."

When I turned around, I saw two people sitting in the front; one was a black haired boy in his teens, maybe a year or two older than me. He had sea green eyes and a lovely smile. The other, was like Tyler, a…Satyr? Did he say? But he had a goatee (Go figure.), crazed and tangled hair and he was skinnier than Tyler was.

"Yeah, yeah Blackjack. We can go now."

"Who is he talki…" Before I could finish my sentence, we started flying. I then realize that the horse that was pulling a carriage wasn't a horse at all, it was a Pegasus, a winged horse just like in the stories, flying us high up and across Texas. I widened my eyes and I dared not look down.

"Didn't Zeus ban you from the sky or something, Perce?"

"I like taking chances." The boy said as he shrugged and turned around to us, "I haven't recruited any new campers anyway. There's a first for everything." He said as he flashed a smile at us.

"Percy Jackson." He said, extending a hand for me to shake, "Son of Poseidon. Pleasure to meet you."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello again. Thanks for stopping by. First I have to apologize for not updating so long, this fic and the other one. I'm still finding inspiration for my Percabeth fic, but I promise I'll update as soon as I write a decent chapter. Yay. If you could please be kind and leave a review. Please?

Chapter 3: I'm a what now !

"Wait hold up." I said, throwing my hands up, "What is this!"

"Uh…I think it's a hand."

"Oh shut it Ty, you know what I mean. And what about Poseidon? Isn't he a Greek god or something?"

"Well," Percy started to explain, "You, miss, are a demigod."

I stared at him for what seemed to be ages, like he was crazy. "I'm a what now!"

"A demigod. Half god, half human." He took a deep breath, as if he was preparing for along speech, "Here's the sitch, one of your parents is a god. You know all those Greek mythology stuff they teach in school? About Zeus and Aphrodite? How the Trojan War started and Hercules and stuff?"

I nodded.

"All real." He said, "The gods are all real. Every single one of them, and one of your parents is actually one of those Greek gods." I stared at him again and did something I really shouldn't have, I started laughing.

"You're kidding me."

"Now why would I do that, sweetheart?"

"Don't talk to me like I'm ten!"

"Well, I'm older than you, aren't I?" I stared at him once more, straight into the eyes. "You…you're telling the truth." I finally said. That's one of the "special talents" I had, for some reason I always knew the truth. Even the most plotted lies. I could tell if you're lying by just looking at your expression or into your eyes.

"Of course I am."

"But…Wait, but I can't be a demigod. My dad is not a god!"

"Well, have you seen your dad before?"

I stayed silent and began fiddling with the charm on my bracelet, a habit I always did when I'm scared or nervous. "No…" I whispered.

"Don't worry, confusion is a must for demigods, and denial, too. It's just a matter of time before…LOOK OUT!" the other satyr, Grover is it? Suddenly yelled. Another one of those creepy bird things was flying straight at us. No, not one, two. They were screeching and yelling just like before.

"HARPIE!"

"GET DOWN!" Percy yelled before he took out a pen.

A pen! That would save us! We could poke them to death or draw humiliating pictures of theirs faces! We're saved! Huzzah.

As soon as I thought that he uncapped his pen and a long sword began to grow from it. Percy started slashing around like a pro while I was hiding and twisting my bracelet.

POOF!

One was extinguished, but I could still hear the other one gaining on us. "Oh my God oh my God…" I muttered .The whole carriage shook as if someone crashed into it. "WHOA." Tyler screamed, but he wasn't screaming at the furies.

A bow and quiver was in my hands. "What the heck…" I said before I noticed that my bracelet was gone. The bow was silver, and basically to die for. It had detailed pictures of stars and the moon engraved on it, at the hilt of the bow was a crystal, just like my charm. I looked inside the quiver and I saw a dozen of golden arrows that had pictures of the sun engraved on it, quite opposite from the bow. I was in awe; I was too concentrated staring at the weapon I completely forgot we were under attack.

"WATCH OUT!" I heard Grover yell. I screamed and in a split second I loaded the bow and shot an arrow straight through the monster's heart. It ended up in another POOF and sand rained from the sky.

"Holy Hades. That was cool!" Percy exclaimed, "How did you…where did you get that?"

"I guess…" to be honest, I had no idea where it came from. "I don't know."

"Lemme see that." I handed the bow and quiver towards Percy and he examined it closely, "This is…" he began poking around the bow and twisting everything twistable, until he got to the crystal and he gave it a hard twist. The quiver threw itself towards the bow and both of them began to fold themselves into the crystal. Seconds later a silver blade and a transparent hilt began growing back from the crystal, now enlarged. It soon formed a shiny sword, even shinier than the one gramps had back home.

"Wow." Percy said, "I guess I'm not the only one with the special weapon, am I?" he grinned and me and I just started to stare again. "And the way you shot that arrow through that Fury…" he paused for a while before he turned and grinned at Grover, as if they had an idea for something.

"…What?"

"Nothing. You'll see." Percy said finally as he twisted the crystal one more time and it grew back into the small charm on my bracelet before he handed it back to me.

"Where are we going, anyway?"

"You my friend are going to my city."

"And that will be?"

"New York."

"New York?" I exclaimed, "But…I'm from fricken Texas! How are we gonna go to New York?"

"Blackjack here is quite the flyer." Grover added as he pointed towards the Pegasus. He was jet black, but I could see his eyes reflecting the light. "He says 'Sup." I didn't even bother asking that time.

"Uh…'Sup back?"

Blackjack neighed at me. "Hey Ty, how long have you been…Tyler?" I said, spinning around, "Tyler?" I said one more time before I saw him curled up under the seat, still shaking a bit. "What are you doing?"

"Not good with heights bro." he muttered, "Not good with heights."

"Don't worry, we're almost there anyway."

"But how can we get to New York so quick? We've only been on this thing for like…I don't know, 10 minutes?"

"That's what you think. And once again, Blackjack is quite the flyer."

_Neiiiggghh._

"You all are mad."

"I'll take that as a compliment."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hi. So as you see I haven't been getting a lot of reviews lately…And I kinda need them. I wanna improve and I need people's opinions. So please review? I need reviews to keep on writing, and now I'm stuck in the middle. Chapter 6 to be exact. So please please please please review? That would help a lot.

**Chapter 4: Damned Orientation Videos**

"Long Island dead ahead!" Grover yelled with excitement, "Well, not dead cause Long Island's a place and it can't be dead and…Long Island!"

"Okay Blackjack. New kid on board, let's land slow this time okay? I know it's not your thing but…Whoa!" Next thing I knew we were diving a hundred feet an hour onto the ground. I couldn't help but scream my lungs out while Tyler screamed next to me. Percy stayed calm, like he was used to it while Grover let out a girly shriek.

"Oh yeah Blackjack! Diving down to camp. Perfect welcoming gift." But all I heard was Tyler's annoying screams. I was sure we're gonna die before, at the last minute, we stopped in mid-air, just a few centimeters above the ground and from death. I stopped breathing for a second but soon my shock turned into anger.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!DID YOU REALIZE THAT WE ALMOST DIED OH MY GOD WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS TYLER WILL YOU STOP SCREAMING." Tyler clamped his mouth shut, "Sorry…Baa…"

"Blackjack enjoys scaring newbies. He thinks it's entertaining." The Pegasus let out a few sharp Neighs, as if he was laughing at us panicking. "He says the satyr screams like a wood nymph."

Okay. I had to laugh at that, even if I had no idea what a wood nymph was.

"Wait, why are you the only one who understands it?"

"Who me?"

"No. My imaginary friend Bob."

"No need for the sarcasm... I'm the son of Poseidon, god of the sea, inventor of horses. I can talk to horses. Makes perfect sense right?"

"Right." I said, "Teenage boys talking to floating ponies. Perfect sense."

"Come on guys, Chiron is waiting."

"I'm not even gonna ask. Come on, Ty." I jumped out of the carriage, pulling Tyler with me. We walked up a relevantly steep hill .We passed a tall pine tree before we got to the entrance, which caught my eye. There was a thick sheet of gold on one of it's branches, which I found odd, but after what I've been through today, I'm still expecting to jot up in my bed breathing hard and going "Oh, it's a dream! Phew."

"Thalia's pine." Percy introduced to me, "You'll find out soon enough. Come on, hurry up now."

I stopped in front of the entrance of this so called "Camp" and squinted at the words on the sign. It was written in Ancient Greek. The words floated around again, as usual, but in my surprise the letters started rearranging themselves, until they're lined in an English sentence.

"Camp Half-Blood…" I whispered, outstand on how I can read so clearly without my dyslexia getting into my way. "Dude, I swore it was Greek…"

"And it was." Tyler added in, "Your brain is hardwired to read Ancient Greek, that's why you have so much trouble in reading English. You are half Greek god."

"Half Greek god." I muttered under my breath, "Right." I continued making my way into camp, following Percy and Grover into a house. It was gigantic and painted white and blue.

"The Big House."

"What a creative name."

"Chiron is waiting to meet you."

"Why does he want to meet me?"

"Don't know. He's been meeting all the new campers lately; maybe you're another special one. Like me!"

"Yeah. Cause you're reaaaaal special, Percy. Talking to ponies, very special indeed."

"You don't even know."

Percy, Grover and Tyler went into the Big House and I followed, not so eager on knowing who this Chiron guy is. His name rung a bell though, like I've heard him before. I hope he's not one of those crazy mythology people. We entered what seems to be an office. Many photos were pinned on the wall and there was a computer on the desk, along with a mug of coffee.

"Greetings, demigods and satyrs!"

I stand corrected.

The man that stood before me wasn't a man at all. He was…what're they called? A centaur. From head to torso, Chiron was a normal middle-aged man, but from that part on, he had the body of a white horse. His voice was normal, his face was normal, and ignoring the fact that he was half horse this man was perfectly normal.

"I'm not going to harm you, child," he said, must've realized how shocked I looked when I saw him, "but if you like, I can sit myself back in my wheelchair, make you more comfortable."

"No, that's fine. It's not like I haven't been through weirder things today." Chiron smiled and nodded while all the other greeted him. Percy and Tyler started explaining on what happened on our trip here while Grover cut in occasionally as I stood there, watching a boy, two satyrs rambling on flying pegasi and monsters to a centaur. I tried not to laugh at the whole situation, but it was utterly ridiculous and surreal. I started wandering off around the room a while later, looking at Chiron's book collection and boom box. I also looked through the pictures on his wall, it seemed to be pictures of other kids, all wearing the same orange t-shirt that says "Camp Half-Blood" in Greek. I saw Grover along with an amber hair colored girl, I also saw a picture with Percy and another girl, with blonde hair, a bit darker than mine and tan skin. She has grey eyes yet they shine so bright. I assumed that this was Percy's girlfriend, since they looked so happy together in the picture, and I couldn't help but smile at how cute it was.

"Hey, what's your name?" I heard Percy ask.

"Who, me?"

"No. Your imaginary friend Bob." He started mocking my tone from before.

"Well, then. If you know his name's Bob then why did you have to ask?" I shot back, laughing afterwards. "Alena. Alena Rose."

"Tell me, Alena, how old are you?" Chiron asked.

"Fifteen."

"Pretty old to be claimed, dontcha think?"

"But I thought I made them swear…" Percy said, "On the River Styx." He looked up to Chiron, like he was expecting an explanation from him. Chiron just simply looked down, but didn't answer Percy's question. It seemed like he had a pretty good idea what the answer was, though. "Tyler, why didn't you escort her to camp earlier?"

"Well, she wasn't this seriously attacked before."

"Oh, so she was attacked before and you didn't bring her here earlier?"

"She didn't tell me!"

"Uh, I still don't get the point of this. Can I go home now? Or call my Grandmother or…?" I walked back to the group, taking my cell phone out from my pocket, surprised that it didn't fall out among the action. "Cell phones aren't allowed here. It attracts the monsters."

"Oh, yeah. Great. Monsters." I mumbled as I stuffed my cell phone back into my backpack.

"But the camp has a barrier, so we're safe…You still don't believe you're a demigod, do you?"

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do. After all these things, monsters attacking, how could you not? You're just denying it. I'm a demigod, too. I'm standing right in front of me. The camp is full of demigods, and you're one of them." I stood still after he said that, because it's true. I know perfectly well that I'm a demigod, and all of this is real. I can't deny it, but I don't want to be one. I don't want monsters attacking my family. I don't want to be in New York and I don't want anything to do with these people. I just want to go home and live a semi-normal life in a small town in Texas. Go to school, graduate, go to college and get a job.

Not meet a satyr, get attacked by a monster and end up in New York, finding out your dad is a god and die.

"It's natural, Alena." Chiron comforted, as if he was reading my mind. I guess it was normal for him, having demigods come in is office, not believing everything that's in front of them. I mean, how could they, anyway. "Why don't you take a seat and we'll show you the camp orientation video, then we'll show you around."

An orientation video.

"Just when Nico's in camp, too."

"Should I ask?"

"Nico di Angelo. He's the son of Hades, he helped me save Olympus and the world and all. No big deal."

"But I thought the three gods agreed on not having demigod children? Zeus, Poseidon and Hades."

"Sometimes, gods break the rules too. That's why Zeus wanted to kill me more than a few times. Nico… We'll, I'll let him explain that when you meet him. He's not usually around, lives with his dad in the Underworld."

Yes, a kid who's probably my age living in the Underworld with his dad, the god of the dead and souls and darkness and all that. I wasn't even surprised by then.

"Does that mean he's dead?"

"What? Nah! He just likes it there, I guess. You'll get to meet everyone soon enough. But right now, watch the orientation video. It'll help."

I sat down at one of the stools in front of the screen as Chiron trotted over to turn off the lights. "Chiron?" I asked when he walked back, "Are you really the Chiron who helped defeat Kronos? And trained Hercules?"

"Well, depends which era you were talking about. A year before, Percy led the whole camp in war with Kronos, right here in New York. Pretty unforgettable, that was. A demigod defeating the Lord of Time…" I turned to Percy is shock, "You defeated Kronos?"

"Not me." He said, blushing yet having a shamed face, "Not exactly. I had help, and some sacrifices that meant too much for me to repay…" his eyes shifted and he looked down, "Just watch the damned video, you overly curious blondie."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Here ya go. I didn't get any reviews since I've updated…Sigh. Review, please? It would mean a lot. So these few chapters are really really long, so I'm splitting them into two parts. Woo!

**Chapter 5 Part 1: Making friends through strawberries**

The video lasted for about fifteen minutes, which was already long enough for me. I felt myself constantly being distracted by something else while the narrator talked about camp cabins and activities. When it ended, Chiron turned on the lights. He gave me a Camp Half-Blood t-shirt to change into, that's when I realize I was still wearing my school uniform.

"Ah, Mr. D. How nice of you to join us. Meet our new camper."

I turned around and saw a short man standing in the doorway. He had a Hawaiian style shirt on and baggy pants. Oh, and he was holding a can of diet coke. He murmured something before walking in. "Yeah, yeah. Welcome to hel—I mean, Camp Half-Blood. Where all demigods belong, yadayadaya."

"Mr.D's the camp director." Tyler said, "I wouldn't get on his nerves if I were you."

"The satyr knows his manners." He said grumpily. Tyler looked down and backed off after that. Chiron ordered me to go change into proper clothing and meet them in the front entrance as he trotted out. As I walked across Mr.D, I saw him set his can of coke down on a desk and waved his hand around it. The can started growing and re-molding itself until it was a golden goblet. Mr.D smirked with excitement as he took the goblet in his hands once again.

"Mr.D, how many times do I have to tell you?" Chiron said to him, even though his back was turned, it's like he knows exactly what's happening. Mr.D swore in ancient Greek, and turned his goblet back into a can of coke. "I'm a god for crying out loud. Taking orders from him…" her muttered and swore some more. A therapist is what he needs.

After I got changed into, well, "Proper clothing", Percy showed me around camp while Grover and Tyler could head off and join the other satyrs. "They upgraded the espresso machine!" Grover said to him excitedly as they ran off. We headed out the Big House and the tour began. A strong, sweet scent filled me as Percy showed me the strawberry fields. The green field was dotted with bright red strawberries and campers inside waved as Percy as we walked by. Then we headed to the volleyball court and watched campers and satyrs play an extreme game of volleyball. It didn't end so well, a few other kids nearby had to run to the players and stop them from breaking each other's nose.

"Ares kids." Percy said while shaking his head, "I almost got beaten up by one when I first came to camp."

"Almost?"

"Made a toilet bowl explode in her face." He said, holding in a laugh. "Good times. We're cool now, though. Come along." I realized how big the camp was by then. There was an Amphitheatre, and a very intimidating climbing wall, which has burning lava below it. Very encouraging. We shimmied to Arts and Crafts, where I had to stop myself from running in. It was huge and full of any art supplies you could imagine. A few campers where in there painting and such, and a few were just throwing paintbrushes at each other.

"You like art, huh?"

I nodded. "It's the only thing that I don't really suck at."

"You're like my friend Rachel."

"Is she a camper?"

"Not exactly. She's the Oracle of the camp."

"The Oracle? Isn't the Oracle like… People who could predict the future and stuff?"

"Something like that. Rachel has the spirit of the Oracle inside her. When it's time for a quest, she usually goes all voodoo and speaks prophecies. But other than that, she's just a normal teenager like me. She likes to paint, too. Always coming up with crazy ideas. One time she tried dying Annabeth's hair rainbow. She freaked." He told me while we walked around the stables. They were filled with pegasi of all sorts of colors. "The Aphrodite and Iris kids are good with the pegasi."

"Annabeth's the girl in the picture with you, right? She your girlfriend?"

Percy blushed and bit his lip slightly, "Yeah. She is. She's a lot smarter than me, though. Daughter of Athena."

"She's really pretty."

"She is, isn't she? She's kinda intimidating."

We went around the Armory and Arena, where campers were suiting up and training. "Hey, Percy?"

"Yes?"

"About the Harpies…"

"Furies."

"Furies?"

"Yes. You should call them the Kindly Ones."

"…Kindly Ones."

"Yes."

"But I thought Tyler yelled 'HARPIE!' before you went all warrior on them." I tried to remember the situation, "What's the difference, anyway?"

"I think I could tell a Kindly One when I see one. They have chased me almost four times a year. One of my math teachers was one…But…Ah…It's kinda weird." Percy scratched his neck, "Furies are kind of…How should I say this…The servants of Hades? Let's go with that. They probably wouldn't attack or do anything without Hades' command. So why they attacked us, or you, or me, I don't know yet." He paused, "But I have a feeling we're gonna find out soon." He stayed quiet after that. We finally made our way to the cabins. There were twenty of them, all lined up in a big rectangle. Each of them had a different design. One was covered with plants and flowers, one was shinning an eye-blinding gold. One was more colorful than others, I kind of like that one, and one was just plain normal and worn out.

"The cabins. Each one of them represents each god, and their demigods lives in representative cabins. The first two is Zeus and Hera, no one really lives in there." He pointed to two of the biggest cabins; they were painted white and had columns over them, like those monuments and museum in Greece. One looked more elegant than the other and was engraved with peacocks. "Why, don't Zeus and Hera have demigod kids? Like Hercules?"

"Well, Hera sworn off demigod children, so the cabin's more of a…Respect, for her. Zeus had a daughter, though. Thalia Grace. Remember that pine tree we saw before we came in?"

I turned around and nodded at the sight of the tall pine tree. "Well, Thalia was turned into a tree once."

"…What?"

"Before she could arrive to Camp-Half Blood, she, Annabeth and…Uh…Luke were being chased by monsters, but Thalia was their target. So she gave up her life to save her friends. But before she died, Zeus pitied her and turned her into a tree, so she could live forever."

"So, is she still a tree now?"

Percy shook his head, "Nah. She's alive now. Another long story. To sum it up, we got the Golden Fleece to save the tree because someone poisoned it. The Fleece gave so much life to the tree that even Thalia revived from it. Freaky, huh?"

I was so shocked that all I could do was just stand there and stare at the pine tree far away. A girl, turned into a tree by a god, came back to life because of a giant piece of fleece made out of gold. I swore my brain was burning and my head was spewing smoke.

"Oh and Mr.D's actually Dionysus. God of wine. He's staying here cause of Zeus' punishment, that's why he basically hates everyone here. Just so you know."

What.

"So anyways," Percy continued, like a girl turning into a tree was something that happens all the time, "I live in that cabin," he pointed to the third cabin, "And then there's Demeter, Ares, Athena, Apollo, Artemis, Hephaestus, Aphrodite, Hermes, Dionysus, Hades, Iris, Hypnos, Nemesis, Nike, Hebe, Tyche and Hecate." He pointed out and cabins one by one, but to be honest, I was so confused by that time that the only thing I realized was how much gods and goddesses' names start with an A.

"So, where do I stay?"

"Well, we don't know who your godly parent is yet. So in the meantime you'll be staying at the Hermes cabin." He pointed at the most normal looking and worn out cabin out of the twenty, "Hermes isn't very picky. So most unclaimed demigods go there. Although most campers get claimed right away when they arrive at camp, which is when they're thirteen or younger, so you're basically the only unclaimed one we have here. Hasn't happened in a while."

"When will I know who my godly parent is, though?"

"Probably sometime around the campfire, hopefully tonight. He led me to the Hermes cabin, and through the door I can already hear laughter and yelling. Percy banged on the door loudly, and a boy, a little bit older than me, opened the door.

"May I help you?"

"Hey, Travis. New camper."

"Did I hear new camper?" another boy said, with a high squeaky voice. He came out the door and stood next to Travis, and then I realized they were twins. He was a bit shorter than Travis. Although they had the exact same facial features, crooked smile, blue eyes and curly hair.

"Yup, unclaimed. Weird. So I guess she'll be staying here for a while."

"Oh, well then, ahem," the younger brother, I'm guessing, prepared himself as if he was preparing for a dramatic speech. "WELCOME, TO THE HERMES CABIN, THE MOST FUN CABIN AROUND!"

"And the cabin who stole my wallet." Percy muttered under his breath.

"I AM HEAD COUNSLER CONNOR STOLL. IT'S NICE TO SEE A NEW FACE AROUND CAMP. JUDING BY YOUR BLONDE HAIR AND…" He started staring at me, a very intense stare, really. I started to back off and hide behind Percy, "Why is he staring at me?"

"I can't make up what eye color you have." He squinted, "It's like blueish hazel brown green red gold."

"Uhm, I'm pretty sure I don't have blue hazel brown green red gold eyes."

" Blue hazel brown, then. Anywho, JUDGING BY YOUR BLOND HAIR AND BLUE HAZEL BROWN EYES, I SUSPECT YOU, ARE AN ATHENA OFFSPRING. BUT HERE IN THE HEREMES CABIN, WE WECOME," he took a dramatic deep breath, "ANYONE."

"AND I AM TRAVIS STOLL, CABIN CONSELOR AND OLDER BROTHER OF CONNOR AWESOME STOLL!"

"WHAT TRAVIS THAT WAS MY INTRODUCTION." He yelled at his twin brother then tackled him to the ground. "IT WAS LACKING AWESOMENESS SO I ADDED MY CHARM INTO IT. YOU SHOULD BE GRATEFUL."

"Are they always like that?" I asked Percy as he was laughing at the brothers, "Yeah, pretty much. Let's check you in." he walked into the cabin and I followed him. The inside of the cabin was as normal looking as outside, wooden bunk beds filled the room and there were a few desks. Other than that, the cabin was covered with confetti and glittering streamers. "Thing you need to know about the Hermes cabin, they like to prank and steal, a lot. Jeremy give the poor girl her bracelet back."

I looked down to my wrist, and like he said, my bracelet was gone. A small boy, named Jeremy, apparently, who's a little younger than me was holding it behind his back, pretending that nothing happened. "What? What bracelet?" Percy gave him the "Or else" look and he handed it over to me. "Uh, thanks?" I said as I took it back and slid it back on my wrist, making sure it stays there this time. Connor showed me an empty bed where I would be staying in and brushed the confetti off it. I threw all my stuff on the bed and said goodbye and thank you to Percy as he left, but I didn't stay long. The cabin was crowded and loud, the least thing I needed. So I headed out without a word and made my way to the Arts and Crafts.

The place was more cleared up now, although what's left of it is a mess. Paint and paintbrushes where everywhere while the remaining canvas were torn up. I managed to savage an unbroken piece, a few clean paintbrushes and some paint. It took me a while to get started, but I started painting Blackjack and the carriage we were on, at least what I've remembered. His black wings spread wide open like an angel and his beaded eyes reflecting the light. Thank goodness there were enough black paint around. I stayed there for a while, processing everything I just did and heard, and the fact that the mythological world exists, the things we were told in fairytales, how Athena was born from Zeus' skull and the war against the Titans and Olympians all exist, and I'm part of it.

"That's pretty." I suddenly hear a voice say to me. I turned around and see a girl with caramel colored hair, tied back into a ponytail. She was about the same height as me, wearing the same orange t-shirt that everyone else was wearing while carrying a basket of strawberries. "You're the new kid, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I guess I am." I said as she walked closer to me.

"Want one?" She offered the basket of strawberries to me with a kind smile. "Uhm, thanks but, nah."

"Seriously? They're really good." She picked one out of the basket and handed it to me. I took it in my hand, not daring to refuse the offer. "Thanks." I said softly.

"So, what's your name?" she continued to ask, popping one of the strawberries in her mouth.

"Alena Rose."

"Oh I love Roses!" she said with the most cheerful voice, "They're so pretty. My names Raina Evergreen, from the Demeter cabin. How bout you?"

"Oh, I haven't been claimed yet. I just got here a few hours ago."

"Really? That's weird. When I first arrived I got claimed right away. I got here two years ago, when I was thirteen. My brother's here, too. He's a year older than me though…Hey, are you alright?" She must've noticed how intimidated I looked, because that's how I felt. Why was that girl talking to me so nicely? No one's ever been so nice to me, especially when you're the new kid.

"Yeah, I'm great."

"I know how it feels. Things just seem so surreal, doesn't it? One day you're an outcast, the next you're living in this mythological world, realizing your parent is a Greek god." She sighed, "Yeah, pretty hard. But it's alright, you'll like it here."

"How do you know, though?" I started saying, "What if everyone hates me? Everyone I knew did. I'm always alone, and even when I try to make friends they don't last. Weird things keep on happening to me. And I just hate it!" Before I knew it I was spilling out my emotions to a girl I just met, but I didn't care, I needed that. "It's just unfair…"

"Well…I can be your friend."

For a moment there I looked at her like she was crazy, "And I know because, we're all the same here. That's why camp was created. You're going to fit in."

"Thank you." Was the only thing I could say to her. This girl was sincere, and she really wanted to help me. She gave me a hug after that, "Are you always this nice to everyone?"

"Well, mostly." She laughed, "I mean, why not be nice? Why fill yourself with hatred and anger when you could be—"

"Nice and bubbly?"

"Yup." Then she paused for a while, "Wait, what time is it?"

"Uhm, 5pm?" I took a look at my phone's clock. "Why? Is it time for dinner?"

"It's Friday!" she gasped, "We have to go! Now!"


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thanks for the review guys! Here's part 2. More to come!

**Chapter 5 Part 2: Making friends through strawberries**

"What?"

"Grab your picture we need to scram." I took my unfinished painting and Raina took her basket of strawberries and we started running. She grabbed my wrist and dragged me towards the armory. "Wait, what are we doing at the armory?"

"Capture the Flag, silly!" she said while rambling through armors and swords. She handed me a shinny new armor, "Put it on!" and I did. It was heavier than anything I've ever put on my body, ever. Raina put on her custom designed armor, with flower engravings on it and handed me a sword.

"Oh, I don't think I need that."

"Right. Newbie. No training yet. Let's see…" she looked around and handed me a small dagger, "That could work. Now let's go." We ran back to the cabins as she dropped her basket in front of her cabin door along with my painting and dragged me out and to the entrance of the forest, where everyone was all armored up, too, holding weapons of all shorts and wearing different helmets. One team had a red mane on their helmets and the other had blue.

"Raina. Alena. Nice for you to join us!" Chiron said. I was trying to make up if he meant that sarcastically or not. "Sorry." Raina said and scurried to the red team and put on a helmet, leaving me standing there, with the crowd staring at me. I gave them an embarrassing little wave. "Ah, yes. We have to put you in a team now, don't we? Let's see… Nico, any space in your team?"

"Uh…"

"Splendid! Someone throw Ms. Rose here a helmet and we'll get started immediately!" So I scurried to the blue team when someone handed me a helmet that made my head feel like it weighed 240 pounds. "Welcome to the team, blondie!"

"Percy!" I let out a thankful sigh, "Thank goodness. I thought I was alone."

"Nah, you're never alone. I see you've met some new friends, and Nico."

"The dead but not dead guy?"

"Yeah, him." I peeked through the crowd and saw a black haired boy wearing a black armor, black hoodie and dark jeans. His hair was cut short and he was skinnier than the other boys around him. "He's leading the team this time."

"He seems to…Dark, though. Why isn't he wearing the camp shirt?

"Well, he's the son of Hades, after all. But he's not that bad inside. Orange isn't his color."

Chiron started leading the teams into the forest and both teams split up. He announced the beginning of Capture the Flag, and the teams sprinted into action. "Wait, what exactly do we do in this?"

"We need to get the opponent's flag and bring it towards the boarder. That means the river." Percy said, following the rest of the blue team. "Don't get killed, stay alive. Simple as that." He said at last, before being called of by Nico to go after the red team's flag, and I was left alone.

Again.

I watched as my teammates began going separate places and Chiron announced the game's beginning. I started hearing different swords and weapons clinking and clashing. Then I knew how serious campers took this game; people can really die by this. Hopefully they're not cruel enough to kill a newbie.

"Allie, right?"

"Alena."

"Close enough. You can go guard the flag." I turned around and saw Nico di Angelo standing behind me, holding a black sword. I gave him a confused look, not knowing where exactly our flag is and why he needs me to guard it. But I guess you can't throw a girl who barely knew how to use a sword out to battle experienced demigods now, can you?

Nico pointed to a blue flag far from us. "Yeah, don't let anyone get that, okay? Ten meters away from the flag is good. If anyone comes and attacks you just yell… Or something." Then he nodded and trotted away, raising his sword. "Okay, guard the stupid blue flag. No biggie." I said as I made my way towards the blue flag, looking for any hidden campers that would want to kill me. I stopped when I go close to the flag, keeping it in sight. Everything was so quiet from there, except for the muffled clinking and yelling, but other than that, nothing.

I felt something, though.

The leaves on a tree began rambling. I began to back away, most certain that someone was up there. Then I remembered my bracelet. I took it off and stared at it, the crystal shinning light everywhere, as usual. I gave it a slight twist, and it started to glow and grow into a slim handle. Another part of the crystal began to grow wider and wider, the arrows growing one by one. Before I knew it, a silver arrow was in my palm and the quiver was in another. I strapped the quiver around my back as the leaves continued to move. I loaded the arrow, scared to shoot, although I know perfectly well that someone up there's watching me right this second. But the problem was, I couldn't see him. If I shoot, it would pretty much mean I'd kill him.

But if I don't shoot, he'll shoot me.

Decisions, decisions.

"HIYA!" The next thing I knew, I was screaming and being kicked to the ground. "Get up!" I hear a girl yell at me. "What!"

"Grab your fancy bow and get up!" So I did what she said. I reached for my bow and got up, to be kicked down by her again. I twisted the crystal again and it grew into a sword. "Huh, some weapon you got there."

"Why are you kicking me!"

"This is Capture the Flag. We fight. Get up." I got up again and she charged at me, swinging her sword right at my arm. I dodged her sword and swung mine clumsily at her. My sword clashed with hers with a "Clink", before I knew it, I was standing in the middle of a forest, having a sword fight with a girl twice my side. I could barely see her face under her heavy helmet, but her eyes were vicious, like she wanted to eat me alive, watch me fail. They were hungry for victory, hungry for my misery, to see me fall beneath her.

That, I wasn't going to let her see.

My sword collided with hers a few times, but in the end, she was still the trained one, and I was just only defending myself. I couldn't attack her, and I mean literally, couldn't. There wasn't anytime for me before her sword swung towards me again and I had to dodge it with mine. She wasn't gonna give up that easily, for sure.

I wonder if she'll kill me if she had the chance.

"AHHHHHH." Another voice came from behind. I turned around as I saw a boy jumping out of the tree. He must've been the one I noticed before. The boy had blonde hair, much taller and bigger than me, but sometimes tells me that he's not as vicious as the other girl is. "OH MY GOD!" I yelled before swinging my sword towards him. He dodged, and swung his sword again. I caught his arm, preventing the blade from hitting me. I stared at him as he stared back, pushing his arm away me. But boy, was he strong.

"No. He can't get me like this. Not now." I thought to myself. "He just can't."

I looked at the blade above me, then back to him. When suddenly, he started sweating really hard. His eyes filled with pain and he groaned as he fell down to the ground. "What…"

"URRRGHHH." A sword swung towards me as I ducked.

It's these moments that you forget you're fifteen and in a summer camp.


End file.
